


Reconstruction

by twistedluminarystudent



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because yes, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Lesbian Kirishima Touka, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sorry Not Sorry, and eventual partner ;), ill tag more later, kanehide is there but its minor, touka being a good friend, touriko is the main focus, yoriko is a main focus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedluminarystudent/pseuds/twistedluminarystudent
Summary: “No dark or empty alleyways or shortcuts and stay on the main path. Also, be as close to other people as you can, kay?” her voice came out firmly, a ‘no nonsense’ tone that she usually only used on Kaneki, and sometimes that shithead Nishiki as well.The logical part of her evaluated that Yoriko being attacked was no less likely to happen as it would to hundreds of other humans.Yoriko, a little taken aback, nodded several times.Yoriko experiences a change in perspective after a ghoul encounter. Things happen.*work will be rewritten if i ever come back to it... which isnt really saying much since its only got one chapter*





	Reconstruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touka's worried. Yoriko's oblivious and flustered.

“Touka? Are you listening?”

She blinked, a little dazed to be brought out of her day dream so unceremoniously. Yoriko was waving a hand in front of her face, trying to get her attention, face fixed into a cute little pout that made her chest warm, just a little.

It was brunch time. Touka’s single jam bun laid uneaten in front of her, her mind too occupied with the latest ghoul sightings and her patrol to actually bother with forcing down human food down her throat. Yoriko had just been saying something, she realized, whoops.

“…Huh?”

That’s a brilliant response to someone who you don’t wish to worry after they’ve been trying to catch your attention for who knows how long.

“Jeez, you’re so distracted today! What’s up?” Yoriko replied with an indignant huff, traces of concern managing to show through anyway.

Touka smiled reassuringly, hoping it didn’t look like a grimace.

“It’s nothing, really!”

Yoriko didn’t look happy with that answer, eyeing her suspiciously.

“.. I didn’t get much sleep last night.” Touka grumbled, relenting. It was a half-truth at least, she’d been too occupied with homework, as usual.

“You work so hard, Touka!” Yoriko blurted, “I’m sure you can afford a break! We’ll study together next time!”

She then proceeded to grin brightly in Touka’s direction, who smiled back gently at her cheerful demeanor.

For some reason, that made Touka feel a little better.

“Anyways, as I was saying…” Yoriko continued, interesting splashes of pink dusting her cheekbones.

They settled into a calm and familiar routine. Touka willingly ate the food that was offered to her by Yoriko (deep- fried pork cutlets today which made Touka nauseously lose her bearings for at least a minute which she spent showering her friend in compliments that would be painfully genuine in another world) and Yoriko gossiped to her about the latest news regarding her life (her new recipes, her parents, that awful substitute teacher, etc etc). Touka occasionally gave her input into the conversation, commenting lightly on particular things and subjects, and sharing her opinion on school and subject matters.

Yoriko asked her about how she was doing with Anteiku, face flushed with satisfaction after having talked continuously for so long.

Touka complained about her co-workers and their antics, wishing that she could rant about the increase in ghoul activity, the night patrol that she was going to be doing that very night and how Kaneki’s obnoxious crush on his best friend was going to bring them all down.

Yoriko slyly asked her about her ‘boyfriend’, an odd smile on her face as she did so.

Touka rolled her eyes and flicked her on the forehead, inwardly shrinking away from the reality that Yoriko was confident in her heterosexuality, and informed her that she was considering the fact that Yoriko might be the one interested in him due to how often the question came up.

Yoriko denied the claim, rubbing her forehead after a squeak of “Ow!” with another pout on her face, a furious red smattering her cheeks.

It was fucking adorable.

Touka smirked at her teasingly, feeling smug about her friend's apparent embarrassment, as Yoriko flushed a deeper shade of red.

"Oh! That reminds me, Touka..."

The butterflies in her stomach were replaced with a looming sense of dread later when Yoriko proclaimed that she would be staying in school later than she usually did today due to additional classes.

Yoriko would be going home later then.

Oh.

Worry. Then dread. God, she hates having feelings sometimes.

There was a ghoul attack on the news yesterday. The ghoul was never identified but the victim was a teenage girl who had their thighs ripped apart and a gaping hole where the stomach should have been in.

Attacks of a similar kind had been carrying out all week.

A ghoul who seems to prefer victims in Yoriko's age group.

Touka's blood went cold.

shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit.....

Touka offered to wait for her.

Yoriko denied the offer, flustered at the sudden concern emanating from her friend.

She gripped the edge of the table.

Touka pushed the offer.

Yoriko waved away her concern, informing her that she had work.

Ah. She had forgotten what it felt like.

She calls it her sixth sense. Or was it seven?? Fuck, whatever. She can't think clearly.

Point is, she hadn't felt it in years.

That numb and dreadful certainity that something bad is going to happen.

Touka could skip work if it was for Yoriko.

Yoriko, appearing bashful, still wouldn’t budge.

She then asked, doe-eyed and innocent,

“Why are you so worried anyways, Touka? I’m not going to get eaten alive in just one day, you know?”

The manager had informed everyone the day before that a couple of S-rated ghouls from the 11th ward had moved into the 20th ward. Something she had mulled and worried over all day.

Faintly, she wonders how he could have gotten informed about it.

But mostly, the fact that the ghouls were too fucking messy with their food, warranting way too much attention to the peaceful area irked her to no end.

Touka had deduced that they were looking for fresh and foreign meat, judging from the faint edges of distaste that had been leaking through Yoshimura’s usually zen expression. 

There was actually a sizeable chance that Yoriko would get eaten alive today.

The thought made Touka’s mind go blank and her stomach turn uncomfortably, making her want to throw up that cutlet thing she had consumed a little while back.

Touka hates humans. The monsters who took her parents, indirectly responsible for Ayato's eventual departure so basically both of the events that left her with a metaphorical broken wing and possibly seperation anxiety.

And then she got stupid and acquired feelings for that one human who never seemed put off by her dismissive nature and acted way too cheerful and innocent for her own good.

Touka wants to keep it that way. The fucked up world they live in will never corrupt Yoriko as long as she remains by her side.

Point is, Touka cares. A lot.

“Ah, well,” Touka scrambled her mind in search of an adequate answer that didn’t give away too much, “… There’s been some scary stuff in the news lately, about… ghouls.”

That wasn’t a lie.

Her voice trembled a little at the last word. Goddammit.

A cascade of twinkling laughter interrupted her inner torment.

“I’ll be fine, Touka!”

Touka must have had an unnerving as fuck expression on her face when Yoriko decided to continue with her reassuring.

“If it makes you feel better, I promise I’ll be really careful!”

That drove Touka out of her stupor.

“No dark or empty alleyways or shortcuts and stay on the main path. Also, be as close to other people as you can, kay?” her voice came out firmly, a ‘no nonsense’ tone that she usually only used on Kaneki, and sometimes that shithead Nishiki as well.

Geez, she was really paranoid, huh? The logical part of her evaluated that Yoriko being attacked was no less likely to happen as it would to hundreds of other humans.

Yoriko, a little taken aback, nodded several times. 

She told Touka to stay safe herself. Touka blinked in confusion at that but, nevertheless, gave a short nod.

The feeling of dread was still there. But it became a little less pronounced at that. 

Touka relaxed visibly. She hadn’t even realized how tense she had probably been.

The edges of the front of Yoriko's table had faint outlines taking the shape of human fingers.

It was just barely noticeable but still there.

“Then, you do care...” Yoriko murmured later.

The bell had just gone off, signaling the end of the break.

Yoriko probably hadn’t meant for Touka to have heard that but her typically enhanced hearing picked it out amongst the stream of the persistent chatter of conversation around them easily anyway.

Yoriko’s cheeks were colored a delicate pink as she packed up her finished lunch.

Touka realized that she probably had acted unnaturally overprotective.

Some might even call it possessive.

So, of course, that left her a stuttering mess for the rest of the day.


End file.
